Mi pequeño e inútil sueño
by Artenisa
Summary: Subaru tuvo una vez un sueño... (Sei/Su)


_Estaba escribiendo mientras tenia todavía el dolor del Tomo 16 en mi cabeza, quería usar esa emoción para escribir un poco de angust; en lo personal siento que estos fics no tienen un objetivo, solo son un desahogo para el alma. Ojala que su corazón también se desahogue con el._

 **Mi pequeño e inútil sueño.**

Tuve un sueño una vez querida hermana…

Uno dulce y efímero, sin ningún tipo de fantasía o pretensión… era una cosa simple y sin ninguna clase de dolor.

 _Tú, él y yo… eso era todo._

¿Qué pasaba dentro del sueño? La verdad es que ya lo olvide… como mi ira, mi desesperación y lo poco que quedaba en mi endeble corazón, así como se ha ido tu aroma de este apartamento; tal como desaparecieron sus huellas del tapete de entrada.

Mientras camino por este pequeño hogar para los dos, no… este sucio lugar solo para mí. Porque aunque todo sigue en su sitio tú ya no nunca mas estarás en ningún lado, aquello que tanto perseguiste se fue escapando de tus manos… y al final te mato.

Dormí mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no puedo recordar; ¿Qué paso durante ese tiempo?... la verdad es que no me importa, ni tú ni él están ahora… ¿Por qué sigo yo aquí?

¿Lo sabes? Si, tú siempre sabes… es porque a pesar de todo; yo le espero cada noche, todos los días. Es simplemente porque es lo único que me queda ahora es mi pobre y frágil esperanza. Vivo aferrado a una persona que miente, a sus manos ensangrentadas y aquellos besos sucios que me hacen perder la razón. Por él…

A veces dormimos juntos y durante ese momento yo puedo pedir un deseo-Dímelo Seishirou, te lo ruego…-El siempre para un momento y me mira con simple curiosidad -¿Por que quieres escucharlo si es una mentira?...- Ni siquiera se porque me aferro a ese sueño, así como esas veces a su espalda -Solo dilo por favor...- El siempre sonríe como en aquellos tiempos, tratando de cumplir lo mejor posible. -Yo te amo Subaru.- Mis ojos se cierran y mis brazos se aferran a su cuello mientras grito su nombre –Yo te amo Seishirou…yo te amo.- El no dice nada mas, solo se dedica a terminar y luego se viste en silencio…

-¿Volverás?- Siempre pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta. El me mira y deja un último beso sobre mi frente. –Eres tan lindo.- me arropa con cuidado, toma su abrigo del perchero y se va.

A veces no regresa en meses, otras viene más de una vez en la misma noche… pero nunca se queda hasta el amanecer.

A veces siento ganas de borrarlo de mi cuerpo y entro todo un día en el agua fría de la bañera… otras no quiero que su aroma se vaya nunca y me quedo en cama hasta que ya no puedo mas.

La abuela ha dejado de preguntar, solo se limita a comunicarme de trabajos y algunos percances en la familia… pero nada de eso me importa. En realidad dudo que algo a estas alturas pueda importarme.

Kamui… yo no se que pasa con él, aunque sienta cariño; no puedo quererlo como el desea… no mientras su aroma este en el cuarto, esta tan dentro de mi que no puedo sacarlo.

Querida hermana….

Es así como el se adueño de mi; me mostró su lado mas cruel, pero conmigo jamás pudo ser realmente malo. Lo único que hizo fue "intentar matarme", pero a cambio destruyo todo lo que había a mi alrededor… a cambio de volverme su juguete favorito; el se llevo mi alma y mi corazón… te llevo a ti.

Ahora mismo me abraza como si me fuera a romper, me toma con sumo cuidado; protegiéndome siempre en silencio y a distancia… porque soy suyo, porque soy su juguete favorito. –Te amo Seishirou… te amo tanto.- Me intoxica con su aroma, me vuelve loco y luego no me deja salir…

…¿De que hablaba?

Ah si, mi sueño… es como justo ahora, entre sus brazos; sabiendo que nada me pasara mientras este en ellos, porque solo el puede tocarme… porque solo existo para ser suyo.

 _Por un momento._

En medio de esta guerra que siempre estuvo dentro de mi, poder solo quedarme con todo lo que amaba en este mundo aunque fuera solo un instante… pero la vida no es así.

En el fondo se que el no siente por mi mas amor que por aquella muñeca de porcelana que duerme en la misma cama que él. Un regalo de su madre según dice, se parece a ella… es por eso que no me ha roto tampoco; porque soy tan "hermoso" como alguna vez ella fue. Pero ¿no esta muerta ahora?...

Pronto yo también lo estaré Hokuto, pronto también podré estar contigo.

El dulce sonido que producen sus pisadas me trajo a la realidad; era hora de volver a la realidad… El me toma en brazos y me lleva a la bañera; talla con cuidado mi cabello y me viste cual muñeca; como ultimo gesto amable deja un beso casto y simple sobre mis labios. Después me encuentro de nuevo solo… el desaparece dejando pétalos de sakura a mis pies; me deja solo en su hogar y yo me aferro a sus sabanas como si no hubiera mañana, porque la verdad es que no lo hay.

Esto es una guerra Hokuto… y solo uno puede ganar.

Cumplir con un deber que no comprendo, eso es lo que ago en días como este; cuando una persona me arrebatado uno de mis ojos… yo no extraño ese órgano para nada; ya no era mió, desde ese día había deseado que desapareciera para siempre… y finalmente paso.

Kamui se culpa y se que tu también hermana… en donde sea que estés miras este incidente como algo que tu pudiste evitar. Si tan solo supieras que fuiste la única que me mostró el egoísmo dentro de mi…

Mientras el me toma entre sus brazos yo no puedo desear nada mas, mientras el toca con cuidado la cuenca vacía donde antes hubo un ojo… puedo sentir que esta molesto, pero se que no es conmigo porque no dice nada. Ni siquiera soy digno de su molestia… no puedo ser ni una piedra en su camino.

El camina indignado lentamente fuera de mi habitación en el hospital… reconozco cada gesto suyo, al igual que el lo hace con cada gesto mió. Kamui se duerme y se que es por su causa…

Me hace el amor una vez… y otra… toda la noche; como si despidiera.

… talvez ya llego la hora.

Ese día donde el y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos llega; y a ninguno de los dos realmente le importa lo que pase luego de esto, solo estamos aquí para cumplir un deseo…

Lo lamento mucho Kamui, por no poder ayudarte como los demás… pero no puedo. Se que vas a llorar mucho por esto y que te culparas. Perdóname…

-¿Es tu deseo matarme?- El me mira, convencido de que yo pienso de esa manera aunque no quiera decírselo… pero no es verdad.

…

Es mió… es mi brazo…

Pero no mi corazón…

El tiempo se detiene y yo no se que pasa; solo se que abrazo su cuerpo sin vida contra mi… derramo lagrimas, de esas que creí que ya no tenia.

El ya no esta…

Tu tampoco…

Pero yo sigo aquí.

¿Por que?...

Ni siquiera el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra lo sabe, el me dio lo ultimo que quedaba de mi amado… su regalo, su poder… su mentira.

Me lo dijo una última vez…

Pero ya no fui capaz de encapsularme en ese sueño, porque su cuerpo frió y sin vida no pudo trasportarme aquella utopía que solo existía dentro de mi cabeza.

Finalmente… se llevo todo de mí.

Todos en el cuartel de los dragones de la tierra me miran… nadie sabe porque estoy aquí; solo saben que ahora huelo a sangre como lo hacia el… son tan tontos.

-Pobre Subaru…- Susurra el dragón de la tierra mientras me mira.- Ya no te queda nada.- El no es dulce como Seishirou, el esta tratando de lastimarme.- "Kamui".- Se acerca, tratando de comprobar que yo no puedo mirarlo en su rostro.- ¿Haz decido que hacer?- Si, decidí que quiero cumplir el deseo de Seishirou…

 _Un mundo para los tres…._

Hokuto, Seishirou… hoy es el día del juicio final; Kamui aun no despierta su autentico poder y "Fumma" esta casi listo para enfrentarlo.

La lucha es tan desigual que mientras todos pelean yo solo observo… aun así los dragones de la tierra parece que en cualquier momento vencerán. Perdóname Kamui…

Hoy he decidido que voy a morir Hokuto… no será a manos de mi persona amada, pero sí por cumplir el deseo que él tenia.

Me he atravesado entre esa espada y Kamui… se que pronto moriré; pero antes lanzare un ultimo hechizo, uno que solo yo puedo lanzar.

Cambio de destinos…

No se que pasara ahora; pero yo querida hermana…

 _Cumplí el sueño._

Fin…

 _Este es el 4 fic de X que escribo; creo que ya casi termino de abarcar todos los géneros posibles solo con ellos dos… pero en realidad me gustan mucho; así continuare escribiendo sobre ellos mientras pueda y tenga inspiración._

 _Gracias por leer; comentarios, criticas y de mas son mas que bien recibidas._


End file.
